


You’re much prettier now that I know you’re human

by durantesknight



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, but not, hangover au, kinda like a, the only way to acknowledge your feelings is with alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durantesknight/pseuds/durantesknight
Summary: "we had a great night sharing about our feelings and our past but neither of us can really remember doing it."





	You’re much prettier now that I know you’re human

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO ALREADY GAVE UP ON NANOWRIMO

Sara woke up in the Waverider med bay, her mouth was dry, her head heavier than a bowling ball, her eye burned when she tried to opened.

 

She blindly sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to alleviate the hellish sensation, it was like a hangover but five times worse.

 

She finally opened her eyes to notice she wasn't alone in the med bay, Agent Sharp, Ava, was with her. She looked like shit, still wearing her pantsuit, but without the blazer, with the shirt stained and her hair bared a striking resemblance with a bird’s nest.

 

she was also snoring, Sara snorted and regret immediately, her skull felt like it had been struck by a lighting, she groaned and laid back again.

 

 _What the fuck happened_ she thought back to the day before just to notice she had a huge gap in her memory. the last thing she remembered was Ava appearing through her portal and yelling at her, her team had fucked up something again.

 

She was about to ask Gideon what had happened when she notice movement in the bed next to hers, Ava was waking up.

 

She groand and Sara could only gess she felt as shitty as she did, she sat up rubbing her head, Ava looked like she was going to throw up.

 

“You okay there?” Sara asked her voice as low as possible, shivering at the vibrations her voice send through her head.

 

“What the fuck did you do to me?” her voice was louder than sara making them both flinch.

 

“I would tell you but I have no idea.”

 

They stayed in silence for a few moments more. Ava laid back again, curling into herself in fetal position she worried for a moment that she might be dying.

 

Sara got up and her eyes went black, her stomach turned and the room spinned. a few second later she was okay.

 

“Holy fuck.” she whispered. “Gideon what the hell happened to us?”

 

the AI took her time to answer, making Sara impatient, he dizziness was returning, she took a look at Ava who had stopped moving to make sure she was still breathing.

 

“I’m afraid I’m not aloud to answer that question, Captain Lance.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You told me not to.”

 

Sara faced palmed and sighed, her head hurt too much for that shit.

 

“Would you like me to play a recording of said order?”

 

“Sure.” she shrugged and sat back on he bed.

 

 _“Gideon if tomorrow i have am-amn-am.”_ it was her voice, giddy and turve, she was drunk.

 

 _“Amnesia?”_ at the sound of her own voice Ava opened her eyes again, she sounded slightly better than Sara, but still pretty drunk.

 

 _“Yeah that.”_ a hiccup _. “Don’t tell me what happened ok? some thing are meant to be lived not remembered.”_

 

Gideon cut the transmission leaving the two woman in a perplex silence.

 

Ava sat up, rubbing her face. She was about to try and reason with the AI that Sara only said not to tell Sara, when the med bay door opened. Amaya and Zari walked in, Amaya had a tray with steamy cups of coffee on top.

 

“And they live!” Zari said giggling and Sara and Ava both closed their eyes flinching.

 

“Can you please lower your voice.” despite saying ‘please’ it was clear by her tone that Ava meant it as an order.

 

“What happened?” Sara chose to ignore Ava’s mood and accepted the cup Amaya gave her.

 

“I have no idea, we left you two drinking some weird brandy you found in Rip’s things and found you five hours late passed out cuddling in the bridge’s floor.”

 

Sara took a sip of the coffee, her tongue was weird and the taste was not quite right. She tried to focus on the day before, she had vague flashes of her and Ava sitting on the floor at the library, then in the kitchen, she remembered feeling a lot in little time, it was all messy and out of order and made her headache worse.

 

“You two should sleep it off.” Amaya looked back and forth between the two of them. “Passed out drunk and sleep are not the same thing.”

 

They left, leaving Sara and Ava sipping coffee and looking confused. Ava’s memories were just as confused as Saras, and the parts she did remembered felt more like a weird dream more than anything.

 

“Your sister…” Ava started hesitant, not sure if the memory she was having was made up or if Sara had genuinely opened up to her the day before. “She died right? and…” she closed her eyes focusing on remembering suddenly it all returned to her. “You saw her when you used the spear of destiny.”

 

* * *

 

_They were sitting on the floor passing a bottle back and forth, both already more than tipsy_

 

_“Is it a family thing?” Ava wondered, she was no longer mad at how badly the legends had screwed up this time, she was curious.  “your irresponsibility, is your whole family like this?”_

 

_Sara laughed, loud and exaggerated._

 

_“Nop, I’m one of a kind!” She laughed more and took the bottle out of Ava’s hand, she took a big sip and her smile died down. Her eyes were focused on the wall behind Ava’s back, she had a distant look on her face. “The good one died too soon.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Laurel, my sister. You’d have liked her.” she smile sad. “You two like telling me off on my shit.”_

 

_“I’m sorry for you loss.” Ava had read about it on Sara’s file, about how she had tried to kill Damien Darhk but resisted in using the Spear of Destiny, She wouldn't have had the same strength._

 

_“It’s ok. I think she would be proud of me.” Sara took another sip before handing over the bottle. “At least I think so, that was what I got from the last time we talked.”_

 

_“What?” That made Ava stop mid sip, she lowered the bottle so she could focus on Sara._

 

_“When i used the spear you know? I saw her kind of, technically it was the spear but… it felt so real.”_

 

* * *

 

Sara’s eyes went wide, she hadn’t told that to anyone, the only way Ava could have know that was if she had told her herself, and the kind of trust it would have taken to do so was not something she thought she had with Agent Sharp.

 

“I told you that?” Ava only nodded figuring Sara would need some time to wrap her head around having shared such a deep secret with someone she had until now only antagonized.

 

They didn’t said anything for a few moments, both trying to collect more memories from that night, trying to piece together a timeline.

 

“My memories are foggy, but I know we been in the library and in the kitchen.” Sara said placing her now empty cup in the table between the beds.

 

Ava frowned and lifted the stained part of her shirt to her nose.

 

“Yes, that would explain why I smell like chocolate.” and with that spark something lighted up in Sara’s head.

 

* * *

  


_“It just doesn’t make sense!” they were in the kitchen, Sara was by the stove, stirring something in a pan._

 

_“Not everyone has to like the same thing as you, Sara.” Ava said right behind Sara’s back, they were both already past drunk, but Ava still for some reason though she had more self control, and was convinced Sara was going to set fire to the entire ship._

 

_“There are two types of people in this word, people who love hot cocoa, people who never had hot cocoa, and people who drinked it wrong.”  Sara took the pan out of the fire and poured its content in two cups, dropping the empty pan in the sink._

 

 _“First of all; that's three kinds of people, second; you can’t drink something_ wrong _. third; it's drank not_ drinked _, did you not go to school?” Ava reluctantly accepted the cup and took a sip, she made a face, it was just as awful as she remembered_

 

_“Captain Lance?” Gideon’s voice made both of them jump and Ava spilled all her cocoa in her shirt._

 

_“Oh fuck!” it was hot she dumped the cup in the sink and soaked a washcloth to try and clean herself._

 

_“Yeah Gid’ was up?” Sara was laughing like an idiot as Ava tried to clean her white shirt_

 

_“Please turn the stove off before we all die.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“You don't like hot cocoa?!” Sara forgot her headache for a moment, raising her voice, what kind of person didn’t like cocoa?

 

Ava half snorted half shivered in pain.

 

“Of course; I remember an emotional confession about you dead sister and you remember I don't like a disgusting drink.”

 

“Yes Agent Sharp we have different priorities.”

 

“It’s viscous and too sweet okay?” it was Sara’s time to snort at how defensive she was being about a drink. “Anyway we should go find something to eat.”

 

* * *

  


“Okay then,” Sara took a bite of her sandwich. “You came here to yell at me…”

 

“And you asked if I wanted a drink.” Ava completed making a face at Sara’s lack of manners. “You were already drinking if a remember it correctly.”

 

Sara nodded, it made sense, the time had actually fucked up badly this time, she was frustrated and not even a little in the mood to be scolded by the Time Bureau.

 

She got up to make another sandwich, Ava still was making her way through her first.

 

Staring at Sara’s back she tried to put her memories in order; arriving in the Waverider, accepting the first drink, and another, and another, library floor--

 

“You lost your virginity at Prom,” Ava deadpanned taking a bite and making Sara drop the knife she had in hand and turn to her, surprise.

 

“What the hell!” a beat, Sara gasped “You didn’t go to Prom!” she pointed a finger at the other woman.

 

* * *

 

_“That is a ridiculous story.” she pointed her glass in Sara’s direction, she still felt sober, just relaxed. “It fits you.”_

 

_They were at the library, at the desk, sitting opposite to each other, Sara stopped Spinning her chair and looked at Ava._

 

_“Of course it's ridiculous, it was prom.” She chuckled, definitely a little tipsy. “What about you, how was your prom Agent Sharp?”_

 

_“Normal,” she shrugged, suddenly very interested in her drink, Sara stared at her, head tilted to the left, smirking. “What?!”_

 

_“You didn’t go did you?” Ava scoffed. “Why not? didn’t anybody invited you?” it was a possibility, Ava was probably a hard ass since her teenage years._

 

_“You’re a jerk.” She didn’t really mind having lost prom, but Sara’s comment still bothered her. “I was invited I just said no.”_

 

_“Why?” Sara leaned forward, supporting herself in her elbows, her big blue eyes staring at Ava intently._

 

_“I--I didn’t know how to dance, okay?!” she revealed, annoyed and a little surprised at herself for telling the truth._

 

_“You’re kidding right?” Sara jumped through her feet, the thought of Ava not knowing how to dance upset her. “Gideon, play Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden.”_

 

_The song immediately started to play, Sara extended her hand to Ava and smiled._

 

_“What are you doing?” she frowned putting her glass on the desk._

 

_“You’re too pretty to not have had a prom dance to a cheesy song.”_

 

* * *

 

“Awn, you think I’m pretty?” Ava mocked and Sara rolled her eyes, of course she did, she had eyes.

 

“Yeah I’d tell you so more often, but we only see each other when you’re treating to arrest me and my team.” Ava looked away refusing to blush and Sara smirked victorious.

 

* * *

 

“I’m guessing after that we ended up on the floor.” Sara had a vague memory of laying her head in the agent’s lap. Now that more memories were coming back she was starting to get a grip on the rollercoaster the night had been, emotional and ridiculous, they had opened up to each other and made fun of each other, it was weird.

 

Ava also remembered Sara laying on her lap, that and telling Sara about her childhood, something she never talked about, she stared at Sara on the opposite side of the table, trying to understand what about that impulsive, inconsequent blonde made her open up so easily after only a few drinks.

 

“I have to return to the bureau,” Ava sighed. “They must be wondering where I am.” she took a look at herself and faced palmed, she looked like shit.

 

Sara scratched the back of her neck and looked down.

 

“You can borrow some clothes or I mean we could ask Gideon to make some new ones.”

 

They walked in silence, still getting flashes of the night before.

 

“Your father was a hardass.” Sara said making Ava stop walking. “You never got to be young and stupid, so it annoys you that me and my team besides not being so young anymore still act stupid sometimes.”

 

It was true, that and the fact that it took Ava too long to get good at her job while the Legends didn’t even fully understood what the hell they were doing.

 

“You feel responsible for you team, not just their safety but their happiness, and you hate being called the mom friend even though you kind of are.”

 

They stared at eachother for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to say, Sara wanted to kiss Ava and her stupid mouth and Ava wanted to punch Sara for making her feel like she could open up.

 

“We should go get you the clothes, dont want Rip barging in thinking I kidnapped his agent.”

 

* * *

 

_They ended up on the floor, on the bridge, staring at each other, neither sure how exactly they got there or what time it was. They stared at each other in silence, listening to each other breath._

 

_Sara scooped closer, the floor was cold and Ava was a heat source._

 

_“You know...you’re much prettier now that I now you are actually a hum-” hiccup “human being and not some robot Rip build to annoy me.”_

 

_Ava snorted._

 

_“You should tell me that when you’re a least sure you’re going to remember after.”  Sara smiled widely._

 

_“I will,” she putted her hand in Ava’s cheek. “But right now I’m going to kiss you.”_

 

* * *

 

Sara gasped lowly at the memory and then smiled, of course that was bound to happen at some point. She waited until Ava, now with a brand new paintsuit, opened her wrist-portal-thing before talking.

 

“Hey, Sharpe.” The agent looked back as she crossed the portal “You’re much prettier now that I know you’re human.”

 

Sara laughed as Ava’s face lighted up as the memory came back. She opened up her mouth to answer but the portal closed, making Sara laugh harder.

 

“Now _that_ is going to be fun to deal with.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is https://mickysrory.tumblr.com talk to me about stuff!!


End file.
